


No Reason

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Okane ga Nai
Genre: Character of Color, Community: chromaticvision, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-07
Updated: 2011-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: moon cakes</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Reason

Everything was set up just how Ayase wanted it to be. He'd overheard Kuba yesterday over how stressed Kanou was at work, and Ayase wanted to do something nice for him. The door opened and Ayase threw himself at Kanou.

"I'm so glad you're home, Kanou-san. I have a surprise for you." He led Kanou towards the living room where a teapot, cups, and moon cakes were waiting for them.

Kanou smiled and took a moon cake. "What's the occasion?"

"No reason! I just wanted to make you happy."

Kanou leaned over the table to kiss him. "You do, Ayase."


End file.
